


Comfort

by BARALAIKA



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Comfort, F/M, Male Lactation, Parent/Child Incest, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Commission. Corvo comforts Emily at night, shortly before Dishonored 2 takes place. Male lactation, breastfeeding, skinship, loving relationship, Emily’s pleasure if the important part.





	Comfort

The long nights spent in the crook of his arm, huddled against his chest for comfort were hard to forget. It took years for the terrors to fade, replaced with the warmth of Corvo’s skin and the smooth scrape of his chest hair; it was there that Emily knew she was safe and she would never be harmed. He was her protector, with her all hours of the day. She wouldn’t allow anybody else near her and so he washed her, dressed her, tested her food, taught her of courtly matters and what it meant to be a ruler and at night, wrapped her in his arms until the tears stopped and she drifted off to sleep.

 

Whenever eyes were not upon them, she clung to him and he could not deny her; while she was still small, he carried her on his hip and when she grew, she held his hand and wrapped their arms together. Her first blood was against his thigh— late, panicked, embarrassed, drenched in tears and inconsolable— but he didn’t flinch for a moment. Nothing was a problem.

 

 

 

_“Corvo, if you don’t marry mother then will you marry me when I’m older?”_

 

Those around them passed it off as puppy love, but none knew how deep it truly ran.

 

 

 

Years later, Emily still sought comfort from Corvo, even though she was lean and strong, fully grown and the spitting image of her mother. Every time he looked down into her face, he saw Jessamine looking back at him, made murky with his own features… and she was beautiful. She didn’t trust anybody else in the world and how could he ever have blamed her for that? The sensation of her relaxing into his side was always so precious, even if he felt it every night, and he waited until her breathing was soft and steady before closing his own eyes to sleep. It was this way well into her twenties— neither of them gave any indication that they wanted it to stop.

 

She was the one who advanced on him.

 

It was wrong, he knew, but he didn’t have it in him to say ‘no’. Emily’s fingers laced around his were enough to reduce Corvo to shaky breath and he leant up, inviting her down to his lips. They kissed slowly, gently, Emily given the room to experiment and see what she wanted and if she was sure. _If you change your mind, we can stop._ But she didn’t want to. She laid on top of him, feeling his body, touching him more deeply than she ever had— the familiar curves and swells of Corvo’s muscular form felt different, _erotic_ , and Emily wanted to sink her hands deep into him and run her slender fingers over the ropes of his muscles, to glide over his bones and through his organs. She’d always admired him, but the chaos that sung to them from the swirling void wound its way through Emily’s mind and called to her louder than ever… and her desires followed in its stead.

 

Something in her wanted to return her part of Corvo to him— what it was of him that made her, that gave her his stately posture and his piercing eyes, his light feet and taste for everything that was forbidden to her. Their bodies felt as if they were meant to be one, united into one perfect being that could be together forever, spinning in the void with nothing else to distract them from the sensations of one another. Emily nuzzled herself under Corvo’s tough arm and wrapped herself around him, then laid her head on his chest. His hand settled on her side and he squeezed her, happy to let her do what she wanted to with him, thinking for a moment that perhaps she just wanted to be embraced and fall asleep… but he didn’t expect her mouth on him.

 

There was something innately soothing about suckling Corvo; a memory buried away in her mind or an instinct that made her seek out his plush, soft nipple that sat so perfectly in her lips. It stiffened into a plump teat with an areolae that puffed outwards and gave her greedy mouth even more flesh to adore. She delighted in feeling it swell against her tongue, pushing back against her as he tried to keep his breathing slow and even, yet she could feel it shake somewhat on each exhalation.

 

Had he… corrupted her? Led her on? Spoiled her?

 

The worrying thought rolled through his mind as he caught a moan in his throat, but his face flushed as he saw his fat, bloated nipple against his daughter’s lips and his hair against her skin, then how she latched on to it… and started to suck. Emily took long pulls on Corvo’s hardening teat, before settling down into an insistent, strong, yet still _tender_ suckling motion. Her head rested on his fleshy pec, her body nestled into his side and shamelessly, she linked her arms around him— he couldn’t resist touching her back, though to do so lustfully felt so strange to him. Against her tight, slender body, Corvo’s hands felt beastly as he traced down her spine and came to rest on her backside, so pert and soft, yet his fingers squeezed and he could feel her muscle so easily. A small, soft grunt interrupted Emily’s sucking and she squirmed, hips rolling back into Corvo’s hand as if to encourage him.

 

 

Every night, this continued.

 

Emily suckled Corvo’s tits for what felt like hours, her hands wandering over his body as much as she dared. Only a few times did she touch his groin, but each instance made her blush ever darker against his chest and she thought better of it; he didn’t mind at all, though, but it was probably the strong twitch of his cock that scared her off!

 

However, Corvo _did_ notice a change in himself. Ever so slowly, his pecs were growing. The tough flesh was rounding out with what he thought was fat at first, but when it came to a point that his shirts took effort to button, he was deeply concerned. When the fastenings started to pop open, it was time to do something, but what? All he could do was schedule a visit from the royal tailor and accommodate his changing physique— to start with, he chalked it up to age, but then his pecs began to sag.

 

It took one nighttime comfort suckling for Emily to be met with a shocking surprise.

 

Her lips came away wet from Corvo’s fattened nipple, grown larger and longer from daily attention. She licked it… and gasped. Sure enough, Corvo’s swollen, tender teat was leaking white droplets of milk. Far from being concerned, Emily was overjoyed!

 

She didn’t even take the time to ask before diving back onto it, pulling her head back to stretch the huge bud of flesh and encourage him along as she sucked, _hard_. Sure enough, she was rewarded with more watery fore milk, warm and thin but milk all the same! Excited, she squirmed against Corvo’s side and kneaded his fat pec with her strong little hands, groaning through her nose as his chest wept for his beloved daughter.

 

For Corvo, it was a bizarre experience. He watched, stunned, as Emily slurped and drank from him, snorting as she tried to suck and swallow at the same time in her enthusiasm— she almost choked a few times until he laid a hand on the side of her head and stroked her glossy black hair, soothing her, slowing her. _Shhh, shh, shh_ , he whispered, settling her down and rocking her ever so gently. It worked. Emily let go of him and panted, swallowing the mouthful of milk she had and looked up at Corvo with a sheepish smile that he warmly returned.

 

He remembered when she was born, all those years ago. How beautiful Jessamine had looked with heavy breasts and messy hair, dark rings under her eyes and Emily swaddled in her arms; she had been adamant that she would nurse personally, that she wouldn’t give her baby to a wet nurse, but exhaustion took its toll and Corvo would help her pump her burdensome tits so that he could feed their baby in the night. Humans have a strange way of adapting to their environments and soon enough, Corvo’s chest took to aching when he heard Emily cry. The damp patches on his shirt were not sweat, he found out, as Jessamine inspected them… and checked for herself with her mouth. From then on, Corvo nursed Emily as well, but he hadn’t expected her to recall it.

 

Instead, he recalled laying with Jessamine, her lips on his freshly-budded tits as she drained them and a hand on his ass, fingers toying with his prostate. She always knew exactly how to fuck him, how to control him, how to mould him to her will and how best to serve her and now, instinctively, Emily followed in her footsteps. A pang of guilt wound through his chest as he looked down at her, so beautiful and young, suckling on an old man’s dribbling, hairy, sagging tit. If only he could have been young, fresh and handsome for her. No matter how much she said she loved his stubble, his lines and crags, the softening of his edges, he wished so badly that he could give her his best.

 

Emily’s legs parted and she rocked her hips up into Corvo’s side, pressing the cleft of her pussy against his body. She didn’t seem to realise what she was doing— her breathy humping movements were so natural, completely instinctual as she wrapped their long, tough legs together and anchored herself to her darling protector.

 

Corvo’s hand slid into the loose trousers that she wore for bed and sought his daughter’s sopping wet cunt. His thick fingers ran over her mound and took in every shape as she rubbed herself against him so hungrily; her lips were full and puffy, swelling fatter with arousal along with her tiny inner labia and delicate clit. Her pubic hair was wispy and thin, soft and fluffy on the top but sopping wet and matted together along the crease of her cunt. _Just like Jessamine’s_ , Corvo realised, dull and guilty. He’d seen Emily’s genitals thousands of times through the years but had never studied them, never moved to touch her so, hadn’t wanted to unless she needed him to in order to clean her. In that moment, though, she whimper-moaned at the rough skin of his finger on her hypersensitive nerves and rocked into him. She wanted it. _Badly_.

 

Seeing Emily’s pleasure got him off so much more than anything else. She took breaks from suckling to gasp for breath and mewl perfect little goans and huffs for breath that trailed into keens as Corvo’s thick fingers sat at the perfect angle to grind all the way through her engorged, dripping pussy. Wet with milk and flushed red across her sharp features and the tips of her ears, she clung to Corvo’s body such a way that he could barely hear her when her lips started moving.

 

 _“Corvo… please. There… oh… oh, Corvo…”_ Emily moaned, little more than a whisper and as his milk ran down to her lips and over his chest, her grinding grew more desperate… so he stroked her faster, enough to make her twist and for her face to crumple in a facsimile of sobbing.

 

Those sensations were new to her— she had only touched herself in the bath in her adult years, one of the rare times she was alone and even then, her protector and guards stood outside her chamber’s door. She’d trained herself to be quiet, but it was growing more and more difficult as Corvo’s hand clapped wetly against her soft, chubby cleft and elicited such wet, vulgar noises. Never before had she imagined it to sound so foul! But… she liked it. A primal part of her wanted more from him, something to scratch an itch in her twitching cunt and rut her as roughly as the hounds did in the streets when they bred.

 

Emily looked up into Corvo’s face through bleary, teary eyes and what they both saw there, mirrored in each other’s countenance made their hearts swell.

 

Such deep love. Such great adoration.

 

It was momentary, preciously fleeting, as Emily couldn’t hold back; her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth gritted and her body folded in on itself as she twisted around against Corvo’s hand, bucking wildly as she came harder than she’d ever managed to in her life. Her thighs clamped down around Corvo’s and she buried her face in the pit of his arm so she could seethe through her teeth to hold in a scream that would no doubt terrify every guard in the keep. The force of her orgasm had Emily squirting hot, slick jets over Corvo’s hand and wrist as her eyes rolled back in her head and her jaw dropped, leaving the poor girl a twitching, gasping heap until she went slack and malleable.

 

Without thinking, Corvo withdrew his hand and wiped it on his own so that he could grip Emily gently and pull her over his sweaty body to the opposite side of his chest and set her lip against his fresh nipple and a full tit of milk.

 

“What about you?” She croaked, looking up through damp hair plastered to her forehead.

 

“Hm? Oh. Don’t worry about it.” Corvo said, giving Emily an assuring squeeze. “I’ll be fine.”

 

Obediently, or perhaps instinctually, Emily took it in her lips, snuggled into Corvo’s side and returned to suckling.

 

She fell asleep on his chest that night and dreamt of them both interlaced, drifting in motionless, silent blackness. Corvo’s slow breath and steady heartbeat filled her ears with a soothing rhythm.

 

Emily never wanted to be any other way.


End file.
